Of Two Sides
by Hamers
Summary: When a magician from the house of life is forced to go to camp half blood what will happen? With kronos rising and set right around the corner what will he do? Will he be able to hide each side from the other?


A/N Here is the first chapter of my story. The first several chapters will be based on Battle of the Labyrinth then go into the red pyramid. The first chapter or so will not be the beast as it is introductions and not really part of a greater story line but it will get better.

My name is Steven Smith and I am a magician in the House of life. I am also a son of the Greek Goddess Hecate. This will be to story of my hiding each side from the other and trying to survive two doomsdays at the same time.

I didn't have the easiest life growing up. From an early age I was taught Egyptian magic by my father and stepmother. I always knew that Hecate was my mother but I had to keep that quiet from the rest of the House of Life. Other than my family, my parents and my brother, only Iskandar, the chief lector knew who I was. For the most part I had a normal magician upbringing. Being trained in the 28th Nome, the American Midwest, and the first Nome, Egypt. Either way it was my twelfth birthday, in the middle of May, and I had just returned from the first Nome to the 28th. I came in and my parents pulled me aside to a private room.

"It's time for you to leave Steven." My Father told me.

"What do you mean dad? Where am I going and why?" I asked.

"It's time for you to go to the Greek camp and learn about your mother's side."

"But I don't want to leave dad."

"You're twelve Steven it is time. Just remember not to tell anyone but Chiron about who you are."

"I can come back right? It's a summer camp isn't it I can come back after the summer can't I?"

"From now on you will be trained in the 21st Nome by Amos Kane. It's too dangerous for you to come back here once you go to the camp. He knows about the Greeks and will help you."

"But dad I don't want to go and leave you."

"Steven it's getting dangerous out there. Trouble is brewing on both sides. You need to go to camp. You will be safe there and the 21st Nome is one of the safest Nomes besides the first."

"You are right father. I will do what I need to do."

With that I was off to the Detroit Institute of Art to make a Portal to get to New York to go to camp. I made my portal and went to the Brooklyn Museum. I left to Brooklyn Museum and got a cab to long island. I paid the driver and exited the taxi when we reached the border. When I started walking up the hill to enter camp a girl came out and walked toward me.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm Steven is this camp Half-Blood?" I countered.

"Yes it is. You're a new demigod?"

"Yes. My mother is the goddess Hecate."

"You know who it is? Most don't when they come here. How do you know and for how long?"

"I've known for as long as I can remember. My dad knew who she was and told me."

"Fine, follow me. I'll take you to Chiron. He'll tell you more. I'm Skyla by the way. Daughter of Athena."

"Nice to meet you Skyla." We walk into camp and head to the big house.

"So why are you only coming here now if you've known your whole life?"

"My dad decided it was time for me to come. I'm from Michigan by the way."

"Wow that's a fair distance. So I'm guessing you will be a year rounder."

"No but when it's not summer I'm going to be living in Brooklyn with a family friend."

"Are you sure Brooklyn is not safe. It is infested with monsters."

"Thanks for the concern but I will be fine. I've been to Brooklyn before I will survive." We enter the big house and there is Chiron in his wheel chair.

"Chiron. This is Steven he just showed up outside of camp. He says his mother is Hecate." Skyla Told Chiron.

"Hecate you say. Well I have been waiting for you Steven. Your mother told me about you many years ago. I assume you will be living in Brooklyn for schooling?" Chiron addressed me.

"Yes that is true I will be living with a family friend who lives there." I answered him.

"Very well. Skyla can you show him around camp and to Hermes cabin and introduce him to Travis and Connor."

"As you wish," Skyla answered Chiron. We walked out of the big house and Skyla showed me around camp, showing me the armory, the arena, the stables, and the rock wall. "Sorry that you have to be in Hermes cabin. There are only cabins for the twelve major gods so the minor god kids are put in there. Maybe you can move to a different cabin eventually but for now…"

"It's fine. And thanks for showing me around."

"Oh no problem and if you need something later I'll be in the arena." I entered the cabin and was met by the sight of many kids in the cabin. These two came up to me. They looked like they could be twins.

"Regular or unclaimed?" One of them asked me.

"Umm, my mother is Hecate if that's what you mean," I answered him.

"Great. Well I'm Travis, that's Connor we will be your cabin councilors for the summer, do you need any supplies or anything?" One, Travis, Asked me.

"No I'm good. I know enough magic that I can store stuff nowhere," I answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Connor asked me.

"This," I reached forward into my duat storage and pulled out a sleeping bag.

"That's awesome. Hey you could sneak stuff into camp for us. No one would find it because it's not on you."

"I suppose I could see what I can do for you. But times are hard. Anyway where should I set up?"

"Anywhere you like it's a bit crowded but you'll be fine. Just hide anything of value."

"I'll do that. Thank you." At that I walked over to an unoccupied corner and set up my sleeping bag on the ground as there were no available cots. I then decided to go to the arena, find Skyla and maybe do some training. I walked out of the cabin and headed for the arena.


End file.
